


Fashionista dreams

by purplefox



Series: Masturbation May 2019 [23]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Not always cute dreams all the time





	Fashionista dreams

The warm hands on her felt so soft that she could not stop herself from sighing. The way he slid his hands up her thighs. A teasing brush of his thumbs the moment he had made his way up. Ryuji was honestly the worst. He was from the top to the very bottom the absolute worst but what did that make her then?

Someone foolish enough to encourage this but she was turned on. There was only so much she was willing to fight when the evidence was there before them both. Him between her spread thighs waiting for something. She had no clue what.

She dragged her hands down his hair to his face to make him look at her. She loved his eyes. She loved his hair too, bleached to make a point and he did not care what the world thought of him. She loved that; she missed the black but the blonde did well too.

His hand slid between her thighs and she moaned softly as she tugged him towards her. His hand was so hot the nearer it went to her. The higher it went the more she spread her thighs in anticipation. She was so wet a touch just might set her off.

Ann tilted her head back as she sat on the desk. Ryuji stood before her between her opened legs and again he kept smiling. He kept waiting. She had no time for this. With a hiss and a soft growl she wrapped her legs around his waist to tug him to her.

Electricity zapped her when she felt the brush of his hand against her. It went to her nipples and to the top of her head. Ann moaned and shifted to grab his hand. She wanted to grab the wrist and bring his fingers firmer against her.

She reached out only to touch softness. That was not the only thing she felt. Ann gasped as she came awake. It took a few moments to really gather herself together. a few moments to settle herself but the moment she did nothing but disappointment ran over her body.

She was under her covers. She was just as turned on as she had been in her dream but there was nothing for her. No Ryuji, no empty classroom at Shujin, she was at home and she had always been at home. It pissed her off.

She sighed before she groaned low in her throat. That was not the only issue when she thought on it. As hot as that dream was, there was no chance of that happening in the real world. She and Ryuji were teammates, they were not even dating.

They were not dating but… her hand drifted to her breasts. Covered with the shirt she had opted to sleep in Ann had to pinch hard to get a good feeling on her nipple. She sighed and pushed her sheet to the bottom of the bed and spread her thighs as she lay on her back. She and Ryuji were not dating she knew that but that did not stop her body from feeling this way.

He had been cute in middle school but he was sort of hot now. Especially when he was focused and running or focused and working out. That just went straight to her legs. She gently rolled one of her nipples with her fingers while she let her other hand drift lower and lower.

A simple brush over her sleep shorts made her sigh before she groaned. Between the legs wer damp. She had to laugh at herself for a bit there. The insides of the thighs were damp. Since they were damp why let them get anymore wet?

A shuffle to get her legs off the bed and to arch her hips enough that she could slide her panties and her shorts off. Ann let them fall to the end of the bed with a huff. She rearranged herself and closed her eyes. The darkness of her room was not the thing that was appealing. The thing that was appealing had been her dream.

She sighed softly as she let her hand touch herself softly. Wet folds that parted at her own touch. She let her thumb brush through her wetness for a few seconds before she let it move to her clit. A simple press made her moan but Ann’s focus was on the lingering dream.

Messing around with Ryuji was of course a dream. That was not what they were like in the real world. But if they could she had an idea what he could be like and how it could go. She touched herself softly, wet her fingers in her own juices before she slid one finger inside of herself.

She clamped down on that finger and ended up moving on her bed. Her own touch had that kind of effect on her. She had wanted Ryuji’s hand in the dream. She had wanted him to stop teasing her and bring his hand against her wet pussy. She had wanted Ryuji to thumb or even pull the panties aside. She whimpered and got wetter as the thought of him tearing them flashed through her mind.

Her thumb moved slowly on her clit sending flashes of pleasure throughout her entire body. Her nipples she carefully teased, rolled and teased them to send tingles up and down her body. In her dream Ryuji had been eyeing her breast almost like he always did.

It would have been so nice to have Ryuji pull down her panties and touch her. Open her shirt, lower his head just enough. She would have sunk her fingers into his hair and gone along for the ride. Him touching her, teasing her. Him learning her body and what she liked. Him kissing, licking and maybe even biting her breasts.

She gasped and clenched around her own finger at the thought. Ann slipped another finger inside of herself as she picked up speed while touching her clit. Everything almost felt like too much. The hand on her clit was hers but she was feeling so much from there, the fingers inside of herself. The fingers on her breasts. Everything was working her up, sending her high to the point of flying. But it wasn’t Ryuji.

It wasn’t but it should be. When she came she clenched around her fingers and shuddered. The slickness of her own juices around her fingers made her pant as the hand on her breasts she moved to the bedsheets instead. Ann rode out her orgasm clenching down on her own fingers wishing dearly that it was another hand. Bigger than hers, rougher than hers. She wished it could be.

She swallowed and licked away the dryness of her mouth before she gently pulled out her fingers. She glanced down at her sheets before she looked across the room for the clock. It was almost morning so she might as well start to get ready. Cumming so early had her wide awake. She could at least indulge in a long shower and some clean up. treat herself to a sweet breakfast. With such a good start to her morning how could she not have a good day?


End file.
